O clone/Música
Discografía Maktub, trilhas e temas de "O Clone" right|230px # Maktub I 'Já estava escrito' - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) # A miragem (instrumental 1) - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Oração da manhã - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Kyrie - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Marruecos / tema de Ali) # Areias - Marcus Viana (tema triste) # O espelho - Marcus Viana # Sete véus - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Entre dois mundos (Sob o sol) - Marcus Viana (tema de Alvieri y Léo) # Maktub II - Marcus Viana (tema de locación) # Jornada da alma - Marcus Viana (tema incidental) # Espiritual - Marcus Viana (tema triste) # Ísis - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí / tema de locación: Marruecos) # A viagem pelo rio sagrado - Marcus Viana (tema incidental) # Kheops - Transfônica Orkestra & Marcus Viana (tema incidental) # Huma Kuşu 'Hino ao sol' - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Kana maktuben - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Danças sagradas de Ísis 1 - Transfônica Orkestra & Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # O espírito do deserto (Mabtub) - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Marruecos) # A barca de Rá - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Maktub III - Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí / tema de danza) # Sob o sol - Marcus Viana & Sagrado Coração da Terra O Clone right|230px # A miragem 'Somente por amor' - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Meu grande amor (Si tu m'aime) - Lara Fabian (tema de Maysa) # Love in the afternoon – Legião Urbana (tema de Diogo) # No balanço do buzão – Miltinho Edilberto & Falamansa (tema del núcleo brasileño) # Escândalo – Caetano Veloso (tema de Xande) # Alma – Zélia Duncan # Tarde triste – Nana Caymmi (tema de Yvette y Leônidas) # Modernidade – Lulo (tema del núcleo joven) # Eu só sei amar assim – Zizi Possi (tema de Edna) # Alto lá – Zeca Pagodinho (tema de Edvaldo y Deusa / tema del núcleo brasileño) # No escuro – Marina Lima (tema de Karla) # O silêncio das estrelas (The silence of the stars) - Lenine (tema de Alvieri) # Sob o sol – Sagrado Coração da Terra (tema de apertura en Brasil) # Maktub (instrumental) - Marcus Viana & Transfônica Orkestra (tema del núcleo marroquí / tema de apertura internacional) O Clone Internacional right|230px # All for love (A miragem) – Michael Bolton (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Mi gram amor le di (And I love her) – Jose Alberto "El Canario" (tema de Yvette) # Luna – Alessandro Safina (tema de Leônidas) # Adarghal 'The blind in spirit' - Abdelli (tema de Latiffa y Mohamed) # Bir günah gibi (Nathalie) – Ajda Pekkan (tema de Nazira) # Desert rose – Sting & Cheb Mami (tema de Said) # My lover's gone - Dido (tema de Mel) # Whenever, wherever – Shakira (tema de Karla) # El alem Allah – Amr Diab (tema del núcleo marroquí/ tema de Zein) # Marcas de ayer – Adriana Mezzadri (tema de Léo) # I want love – Elton John # Melodramma – Andrea Bocelli # Nour el ain – Amr Diab (tema del núcleo marroquí/ tema de danza ) # Dans la nuit – Sarah Brightman # Azez alaya – Tony Mouzayek (tema del núcleo marroquí / tema de danza) # My friend – Groove Armada (tema de locación: Nefertiti) # Urga - Badema & Eduard Artemyev (tema de Jade) # Things about me – Ayres Viana (tema de locación: Rio de Janeiro) # Miracle – Jazzy O Clone, Danças do Ventre right|230px # Azez alaya – Tony Mouzayek (tema del núcleo marroquí / tema de danza) # Wraal al chajar – The Mousayek Arab Ensemble (tema de danza) # Mabruk – Gisele Bomentre (tema de fiesta) # Ya helou ya zein - Tony Mouzayek (tema de fiesta) # Maktub (dança do ventre) - Transfonica Orkestra (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Latsadigui - Tony Mouzayek (tema de fiesta) # Danças sagradas de Ísis 1 - Transfônica Orkestra & Markus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Shams su Sahara - Sagrado Coração da Terra & Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) # Ya habibi ta ala - Gisele Bomentre (tema de fiesta) # Kheops - Marcus Viana & Transfônica Orkestra (tema incidental) # Laguetek - Tony Mouzayek (tema del fiesta) # Inta aomri / Ia aghla - Gisele Bomentre (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Danças sagradas de Ísis 2 - Transfônica Orkestra & Markus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) # Zahma ya dunia - Tony Mouzayek (tema de Jade y Said) O Clone, O melhor do bar da Dona Jura right|150px # Né brinquedo não - Grupo Molejo (tema de Doña Jura) # Deixa a vida me levar – Zeca Pagodinho (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Você Abusou – Jorge Aragão (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Hoje tem samba – Arlindo Cruz & Sombrinha (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Lambada da serpente - Belo (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # 1800 colinas – Zélia Duncan & Beth Carvalho (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Deixa eu te amar – Caetano Veloso & Só Pra Contrariar (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Depois do prazer – Alcione (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Quero um cafuné – Dudu Nobre (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Tô te filmando 'Sorria' – Os Travessos (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Mulher brasileira – Benito Di Paula (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Se você jurar – Fundo de Quintal (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Mulheres – Martinho da Vila (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Em busca do Penta – Pelé (tema de locación: Bar de Doña Jura) ''El Clon (O Clone) right|230px # ''El miraje 'Tan solo por amor' (A miragem) - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Qué será de ti (Como vai você) - Melina León (tema de Lucas y Jade) # Habibi - Hakim # Mentira - Gilberto Santa Rosa (tema de Maysa) # Luna (español) - Alessandro Safina (tema de Leônidas) # Sin ti - MDO (tema de Mel) # Si estuvieras junto a mí - Shalim (tema de Xande) # Somos tú y yo – Donato & Estefano (tema de Yvette y Leônidas) # Echame a mí la culpa - Guaraná # Mares de emoción - Elvis Crespo (tema del locación: Bar de Doña Jura) # Ya lo había vivido - Franco de Vita (tema de Edna) # Mi gran amor le di (And I love her) – Jose Alberto "El Canario" (tema de Yvette) # Maktub (instrumental) - Marcus Viana & Transfonica Orkestra (tema de apertura internacional) + música right|125px thumb|125px|Obras inéditas de [[O clone, Aquarela do Brasil, A sonata & Serras Azuis]] right|125px * A miragem (instrumental 2) - Marcus Viana (tema de Lucas y Jade) * Adágio de Fez - Marcus Viana (tema de locación) * As dunas infinitas - Marcus Viana (tema incidental) * Como uma nuvem- Marcus Viana (tema del núcleo marroquí) * Corput et espiritus - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Gopi jam - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Irmãos - Marcus Viana * Life flows - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * O mistério da vida - Marcus Viana (tema de la clonación) * Osíris - Marcus Viana (tema de incidental / tema del núcleo marroquí) * Rio-Delbi - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Sham su Sahara - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Sob o sol (instrumental 1) - Marcus Viana (tema de la clonación) * Sob o sol (instrumental 2)- Marcus Viana (tema de la clonación) * Transparência - Marcus Viana (tema de las drogas) * Turquoise blue - Marcus Viana (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Uma visão de la - Marcus Viana (tema triste) * A miragem 2 - Marcus Viana * Bajo el sol (Sob o sol) - Adriana Mezzadri & Marcus Viana * Marcas de ontem (Marcas de ayer) - Adriana Mezzadri (tema de Léo) * Sob o sol (v. rock) - Sagrado Coração da Terra (tema de Léo) * All for love (v. 2) - Michael Bolton (tema de locación: Nefertiti / tema de Lucas y Jade) * Luna (v. Diva mea) - Alessandro Safina (tema de Leônidas) * Etheric messages - Natacha Atlas (tema de Zein y Jade) * Nour el ain - Marina Elali (tema de locación: Nefertiti) * Suerte (Whenever wherever) - Shakira * Y cómo es él - José Luis Perales (tema de Said) * El miraje 2 * - Fábio Néstares (tema de Lucas y Jade) Categoría:Música